


Run

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Character Death, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, No Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Clan Politics, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: There are some things that a person just isn't willing to give up.ORIn one world Uchiha Itachi massacred his entire clan on the orders of Konoha that is not this world.ORIn one world Uchiha Sasuke grew up without a clan. That is not this world.ORWhat if Itachi said no?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a plot bunny I have that explores a way the Uchiha Massacre or the plans for it could have gone much differently. This plot is mostly going to be based on Itachi and Sasuke but there will be others who the plot follows as well. Yes you didn't read the tag wrongly and Sasuke is going to be a girl in this. Not to worry there is a reason that will quickly become apparent at the end of this chapter.

Itachi Uchiha is an ANBU and a loyal ninja of Konoha. He is the Uchiha clan genius and is loyal to his clan. He is a a thirteen year old boy when given the order to kill his clan. In one world he lets his loyalty to his village override the loyalty to his clan. **That is not this world**.

* * *

Itachi has just finished a mission and is thinking of how he's going to spend his mandatory three day break when his cousin stops him and says, "Hey Itachi wanna hang out with your favorite cousin?" Usually Itachi would be too exhausted after a mission and still reeling from the things he did. At this time though his cousin had been withdrawn from him and the clan for the past few months and he was too happy at the prospect of his cousin being back to normal to care.

So he let him lead him away from the compound to the woods thinking they were going to train and hang out like the used to without anyone watching and where he could drop his mask of the Uchiha Clan Heir and be just Itachi. At least until being lead to the woods turns into being lead through an underground facility that smells faintly of blood. Itachi is a ninja above all else and immediately looks for an exit when Shisui leads him in.

He does trust his cousin but he learned a long time ago that you should trust no one with your life. As Shisui lead him deeper and deeper into the compound he became even more wary. After all this entire place is basically a death trap that can collapse easily and he realized after they came in that there is only one exit to the place the same way they entered. As he looks at his cousin's grim face he fingers the kunai he has in quick reach and wonders how quickly he could disable his cousin and run.

Unfortunately by this time they've reached the end of the hallway and his cousin turns and says, "it'll be okay Itachi." He breathes out and stops fingering his kunai because Shisui is on a very short list of people he trusts. As soon as he crosses the threshold his eyes immediately locked onto the person behind the desk, Danzo. He's seen him before of course he's respected as an elder on the council and the teammate of the hokage. He still didn't understand what they were doing here though.

Then they start talking. They say things like threat to the village and rebellion but all he hears is that they want him to kill 2,000 people all of whom he's related to and then go undercover as a missing nin. Then Shisui says that Sasuke will be spared and Itachi retreats into his mind and lets his cold mask of the Uchiha Heir take over. As they leave Shisui turns back to him and says, "Isn't it great Itachi we're going to stop a war. It'll be peace just like we always dreamed of."

Itachi looks and sees not his cousin who he loved with all his heart but a madman who thought that peace was worth the lives of his clan. As he looked all he saw was conviction and he wondered if he was the one in the wrong. If he was the one who was wrong for even contemplating putting the life of his clan above the village?

* * *

He goes to the compound walks pass the old lady who always had a stick of dango for him when he wanted. He walks through a community made up of Uchihas and wonders how he could ever kill these people. He had been taught that they were his responsibility. He had been taught that this was his clan and he would lead it one day. He didn't understand how Shisui wanted him to be destroy it with his own hands. Kill all 2,000 people that looked at him with respect as their next clan head.

Though he wondered if he was the one in the wrong. If he shouldn't put 2,000 lives above the 80,000 in the village. As he crossed the threshold of his home he came across his sister. They said they would spare her and he wondered if it would be worth it. If saving her and stopping a war would be enough incentive for him. As his sister looked up and said, "nii-san you're home." Her smile was innocent and he knew what they did to girls without protection in shinobi villages. Her smile would be completely gone. He kneeled down and pulled her into a hug tight enough to hurt and he knew. He knew immediately that it wouldn't be worth it.

If she was a boy it might have been different. Ninjas all eventually become independent he wouldn't be as worried if she was a boy. As a girl though as the last person in her clan he would've been leaving her to the wolves. She would've been forced into the clan restoration act and forced to birth babies until she died. His face must have been quite the sight because his sister leaned back and asked, "Nii-san are you okay?"

As he looked at her worried face he knew immediately he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave his sister to the wolves and he couldn't destroy a clan who never did anything but look up to him. He would not let a village that never cared for them anyway be the reason they were wiped out.

As he let go of his sister and stalked to his fathers office he knew that he wouldn't let anyone ruin this slice of happiness he had.

~~He would destroy them.~~

* * *

Itachi Uchiha is above all a pacifist. He was four and looked out a war and thought nothing could ever justify all that hurt and violence. At thirteen though he looked out as his clan that he was ordered to massacre and thought he could understand what could drive a person to all that hurt and what could justify it. That thought terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just so you know I'm not making this up. It is cannon that Shisui brought Itachi in on the plan to kill their clan. Also I truly believe that Itachi wouldn't have done it if he wasn't so very confused at the time. Like Shisui had just died and the entire clan had turned on him. In this these things don't happen and his mind is startlingly clear.


End file.
